Let It Go
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: - Princess Pirate Rewrite - Leticia Hanover is the youngest child of King George III and a woman to boot. Rebellious at heart with a passion for freedom, all Leticia wants is to escape her life of tea and corsets. When presented with the opportunity, she seizes at it - but will it be ripped away from her? Will Captain Jack Sparrow steal her away, or will she be left alone? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Welcome back and, to newcomers, welcome! I have decided to rewrite the entirety of the Princess Pirate series due to my dissatisfaction with it. This version has more detail, more intimacy and longer chapters (except this one, but this is more of an introduction). I hope you enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Leticia Hanover.**

It has long been known that women were always inferior in common society, back in times where pirates roamed the waters and shillings were currency. It is also commonly acknowledged that women accepted this – then there were some that did not.

Leticia Hanover was the youngest child of five – all fathered by King George III. Up until she was thirteen, she resided in England, before being relocated to Port Royal in the Caribbean, along with her elder brother, Prince Edward. She was told it was to protect her but everyone involved knew that she had no use in England, being a woman, so her father had gotten rid of her. Edward moving away to have a private life with his wife, Victoria, was the perfect opportunity.

Whilst hurt by her father's wishes, Leticia embraced the move away. She saw it as a fresh start and it all started with the voyage on that beautiful ship.

_Leticia had been introduced to Elizabeth Swann almost immediately after boarding the ship. The Governor's daughter was polite and three years Leticia's junior, with pretty blonde ringlets and freckles. The two got along remarkably well for two girls that had been practically shoved together and Leticia quickly grew fond of the younger girl._

_They were only a few days from Port Royal at the maximum on the day Elizabeth spotted the wreckage. Leticia was entranced by the song that the girl was singing at the front of the ship, overlooking the sea and clearly in her own little world. _

_Leticia and Elizabeth had both learned lots about each other; like Leticia loathed being a Princess and Elizabeth had an odd yet intriguing fascination with pirates. It was for that reason that Leticia didn't interrupt the song, wanting to hear all of it. Of course, others apparently had a problem with that._

_Mr Gibbs was paranoid and very superstitious, from what Leticia had learned from her observations. She liked watching people because it was more entertaining than being in her own life and Mr Gibbs was fairly amusing. Naturally, he frightened Elizabeth with his scary speech but Leticia did not care. _

_Lieutenant Norrington was the next to intervene. Leticia thought he was admirable, with his keen senses and abrupt orders but he was also stiff and she couldn't picture smiling at all. His attitude towards Elizabeth left something to be desired and Leticia found herself stepping in._

"_I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate," Elizabeth stated as Leticia appeared at her side. The Princess hid her pleased smile at the rebellious nature of Elizabeth's words and waited for the Lieutenant to reply._

"_Think again Miss Swann: vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man that sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop," Norrington told them. He was, of course, referring to hanging, but Elizabeth's younger mind didn't understand. Mr Gibbs was quick to clear her confusion._

"_Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervour but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter," the Governor stepped in quickly. He was an older gentleman, widowed, and Leticia imagined he was very soft, with a particular care towards his daughter._

"_And I agree with the Governor. I'd rather these stories were kept from my sisters ears," Edward snapped as he too appeared. He was as stiff as the Lieutenant, with a white wig and elaborate clothing. He shared Leticia's blue eyes but that was all the two had in common._

"_My apologies Governor Swann, Prince Edward," Norrington said apologetically and walked off. Edward glared at Leticia, who stared back resolutely. It was considered improper to be so astute but she did not mind. Edward did._

"_Actually, I find it all fascinating," Elizabeth argued in a gentle voice. Leticia raised an eyebrow at her brother but he just shook his head warningly. Recognising that she was going too far and that risked her hopeful freedom upon arrival in Port Royal, Leticia straightened her features and neglected to speak again._

_The Governor and Prince left them by themselves, with Edward throwing Leticia one last warning glance, and Leticia sighed miserably, leaning against the rail._

"_I don't like him," she said childishly. Elizabeth smiled comfortingly and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_Everything will be better when we make port – I can tell," the young girl told her and Leticia had to smile in reply. Even though Elizabeth couldn't guarantee a better wellbeing, she was still trying her best to make her new friend feel better. And Leticia appreciated it beyond belief – as she'd never had someone like that before._

_Before long, it was the discovery of William Turner that prompted a sight Leticia never thought she'd see. Elizabeth had discovered an intricately designed medallion hanging around the soaking boy's neck and promptly stolen it, much to even Leticia's horror. _

"_You can't take that! It doesn't belong to you!" she hissed, making sure not to be overheard by any crewmembers. Elizabeth looked at her beseechingly._

"_Leticia, if they find it on him, he'll be hanged for piracy." Leticia looked hard at her newfound and only friend, the brown eyes pleading silently. The older girl then looked at Will Turner, his brown hair dripping and skin too pale for a person of health and she sighed._

"_Make sure absolutely no one sees it," she finally agreed and the relieved Elizabeth hid the chain in her skirts. Leticia felt like rubbing her head but didn't, for fear of looking 'un-ladylike', as her brother would scold her. Instead, she turned away and inhaled sharply at the sight that met her eyes. Elizabeth's gasp told her that she'd spotted it too._

_Disappearing into the mysterious fog that continued to surround them was a magnificent ship. It was all black, with tattered sails and an air of danger. The only obvious conclusion was that it was a pirate ship – and no one had seen it except for the two girls. It was a secret they would keep for years to come._

"Your Highness, you must wake up, or you'll be late."

Twenty one year old Leticia Hanover opened her eyes at the sound of her maid, Emily's, voice. She opened her eyes grudgingly and let out a low moan at the harsh Caribbean sunlight pouring through her open windows onto her bed.

"What will I be late for?" she asked in a voice muffled by her sheets. Emily gave a small laugh before gently pulling them away. The maid was a nice, natural beauty. She was dressed in the same uniform as all of the maids in the royal household wore and had red hair mostly hidden under a cap. Her eyes were gentle and green and she was in her mid thirties.

"Captain Norrington has his promotional ceremony today, Miss," Emily informed her, which made Leticia climb out of her comfortable bed. James had become a friend, despite no intention on her part to become his friend, and she had to show up. If that was not enough motivation, Edward would have her head if she neglected her royal responsibility to be present.

She hadn't planned on speaking much to James Norrington but found that, once she had, he wasn't as dull as one would assume and he was actually very good for her – at least, in Edward's opinion. James made her remember she was a royal and had to behave in such a manner, much to Leticia's dismay. All the same, he was her close friend.

"What am I to wear?" Leticia questioned her servant, who produced a large box previously unseen by the Princess.

"Your brother has selected a dress for you; the latest style in London, he says," Emily replied and Leticia was immediately wary. The last time her brother had provided her with the 'latest style', she had been unable to walk due her feet becoming three times their normal size from swelling. Her doubts were quickly forgotten when Emily removed the lid of the box with a flourish. Inside was a beautiful dress and accompanying hat that Leticia was sure would look divine.

Surely Elizabeth's company and the pretty dress would make the experience more bearable. Leticia was sure it wouldn't be too bad.

**The next chapter will be much longer and Jack will be in it! Leticia's meeting with him has been changed, by the way, as I thought it was very Mary-Sue-ish for her to meet him by stealing Elizabeth's fall. Anyway, enjoy and review please! Love, Bianca :) x**

**P.S – I will take down the original stories eventually, but they stay where they are for now, hence the title change.**


	2. Be The Good Girl

**Chapter Two**

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews/follows/favourites! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far, here's more for you.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Leticia Hanover.**

Leticia did not like several things. She despised being told what to do, did not care for her father at all and her brother grated on her nerves like a professional wood carver. But, above all, Leticia Hanover loathed being wrong.

Edward had continued his painful tradition of providing her with apparel that was deeply uncomfortable. The corset required to complete the stunning dress had to be tied so tightly that it not only took three servants to get her into it, but it felt like her lungs had being shoved together to make just one.

Thankfully, the shoes were not as abysmal as the last pair her brother had gotten her and she was given a fan to stave off the harsh heat. Her chocolate brown locks, partially lightened due to the continuous sun, were piled on top of her head with several tendrils framing her face and a hat neatly placed on top of her head.

Both she and Elizabeth were standing and fanning themselves as much as possible and Leticia had to say that Elizabeth looked perfect as was normal. Of course, the day had chosen to be much hotter than normal, just to add to their discomfort.

"Are you having trouble breathing?" Leticia managed to gasp as the soon-to-be Commodore appeared in the fort. Elizabeth nodded speedily, eyes practically begging to be allowed to go home and Leticia managed a faint smile. "Oh good, it's not just me then."

When the ceremony had concluded and Leticia was all set to go home, she was halted by Edward. She skilfully masked her groan with a choked cough, politely hidden in her fan. Her brother seemed to suspect her though.

"You may want to wait for this," he told her as Elizabeth was escorted over to the battlement by James. Leticia forgot about her struggle to breathe as she observed what she knew was a proposal. Oh, she wondered what Elizabeth would say. Of course, the right thing to do would be to say yes and marry the outstanding gentleman who could care for her for the rest of her life but Leticia was an observer: she knew what Will and Elizabeth felt for one another. She also saw Elizabeth was a lot worse off than she was.

"Edward, she's going to fall!" she cried in alarm, just as her best friend slipped from the battlement and tumbled from sight. Pain completely forgotten and eyes as wide as plates, Leticia turned to her brother. Orders were called and men ran from the fort, down to the dock where Elizabeth would be found. Leticia no longer cared what was proper and took off after them, arriving to find guns pointed all at one man.

And what a man he was. His dark brown dreadlocks were partially covered with a dark red scarf, complete with little trinkets. He was fairly well built and stood unsteadily, like he had had too much to drink. His eyes were the colour of dark chocolate and Leticia was only stopped from staring by her brother, who ushered her towards Elizabeth. The Governor's daughter was wrapped in a blue coat and seemed to be missing most of her clothing.

"Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth was saying sharply and Leticia grinned, ignoring her brother's presence completely. She was deeply interested in the man that had saved her best friend. He simply screamed adventurous and Leticia had always wanted adventure.

"I believe thanks are in order," James said grudgingly as everyone lowered their weapons. Leticia rubbed her stomach unconsciously as she was no longer sufficiently distracted enough to not notice her breathing issues. Hopefully she didn't end up like Elizabeth.

"Edward, I can't breathe properly," she whispered to him but he simply brushed her off. Given what had just happened to Elizabeth, Leticia had expected more understanding or at least a glance in her general direction.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?" James demanded and Leticia swivelled her head back around to face the mysterious man. He looked irritated at himself whilst everyone raised their weapons again. Leticia felt the need to stop it before-

"Hang him," the Governor ordered. Leticia stepped in upon seeing Elizabeth's desperate expression. Like Leticia, the younger woman didn't care if the man was a pirate. He had saved her best friend's life and that was what mattered to her.

"Commodore Norrington, with all due respect, I think consideration for saving Elizabeth should be taken into account," she argued diplomatically. James and his gunmen all stared at her as Gillette appeared with shackles and Leticia took note that the pirate's effects had been handed over. She hadn't even caught his name and she was defending him.

James, evidently, didn't want to listen to her, and grabbed the pirate, dragging him away. Elizabeth and Leticia followed.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," James stated firmly and Leticia glowered quite harshly at him in reply, speaking over the pirate that had opened his mouth to protest.

"Yet one bad deed is enough to overrule a lifetime of gentleness. You have the opportunity to change the inane rules that we live by and save this man like he saved Elizabeth." Her eyes bore into James', unyielding in her assault. Edward, she could tell, was desperately uncomfortable but she ignored it. Silence reigned.

Opposite her, Jack was staring contemplatively. He had no idea who the woman was or how she hadn't collapsed in her dress similar to Elizabeth's but what he did know was that her defence was passionate. He liked her.

She was lithe, he could tell, with chocolate and gold hair. Her eyes were the exact shade of the Caribbean sea in sunlight and her mouth was set in an angry pout. He could just see her ready to leap into an adventure. Yes, he most certainly liked her.

"It doesn't work that way, Your Highness. Please escort the Princess away from here," Norrington ordered and Jack raised an eyebrow. So, she was the Princess. A rebellious Princess, but Princess nonetheless. And, unfortunately for Norrington, the git had just provided him with a way out.

"Finally," he muttered to himself before looping the shackles around the fiery girl's neck. Instantaneously, everyone looked alarmed, though Jack noted Prince Edward didn't look quite as shocked as he should.

"Don't shoot!" he ordered and Jack was pleased that fire was held. He requested the return of his effects and hat then had the pleasure of allowing Leticia the honour to attach them all.

"So, Princess, do you have a name to accompany that fancy title?" he asked, watching as her breath hitched. It only took a moment for him to realise it wasn't because of his usually disarming smile, but because of her corset. He wondered how much longer she'd last.

"Possibly," she replied, attaching his belt and weapon with a surprising ease. It was almost like she'd done it before, but Jack knew that was impossible. She was a Princess and had likely never even touched a gun in her life.

His eyes were inescapably drawn to her chest, where the corset helpfully emphasised certain assets. He only grabbed a quick glance, though, as she finished with his hat and he whirled her back around.

"Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught: Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He pushed the Princess away from him abruptly and took off. He only caught a glimpse of her Caribbean bronzed skin before gunfire was opened up on him and he fled for his life once again. He was certain to never forget that feisty young woman with colourful eyes that begged for adventure.

XXX

Leticia was escorted home after all the dramatics and mournfully adjourned to her room. News reached her that Captain Jack Sparrow – the name of the pirate she'd attempted to rescue – had been caught by the local blacksmith and would hang in the morning. Even though she'd known it to be foolish, her hopes for adventure had risen but were dashed when she heard about the imprisonment.

She couldn't stop thinking about him for several reasons. Once she'd gotten out of the horrendous corset and was allowed time to herself, Leticia stared at her mirror for several long hours, thinking of the handsome pirate. She wanted him to come for her, rescue her from her mundane day-to-day life. But it was so silly to think of that and how attractive she found him, so she decided a distraction was in order.

She changed into a simple gown that wasn't up to par with her usual silk contraptions and hid her breeches. After putting on a hat to hopefully conceal her identity further, she snuck out with the help of the servants and headed straight to William Turner in the blacksmith's.

Will and Leticia had formed a friendship upon arrival in Port Royal. With Leticia's rebellious nature and Will's handy skill with a sword, she quickly found her salvation from boredom – and that was how she learned to sword fight. Initially, he had been hesitant because she was female and it was improper, but Leticia had quickly sorted out his attitude with her temper.

They trained as much as possible. Will trained because he had a strange aversion to pirates and wanted to be able to defend himself, whilst Leticia learned as a way of going against her family and having a secret all her own.

Upon entering the blacksmith's, Leticia saw Will analysing one of his most recent creations and smiled.

"Good evening, Mr Turner," she greeted with a teasing grin. He rolled his eyes and politely turned away as she pulled her dress away, revealing her breeches, boots and top.

"Good evening, Princess Leticia." Leticia scowled at him darkly as he handed her a sword before rolling her eyes as well.

"Message received, but never do that again." She pointed the sword at him mockingly before testing the blade. It was one of his older ones, as they used those to prevent suspicious damage to new ones, but still in perfectly good condition. She swung it around and practiced a few movements before turning to Will expectantly.

"Good. Let's practice."

XXX

It was dark by the time they finished and Leticia, cautious of her brother, quickly pulled her dress on over her masculine clothes. She returned the sword to its position and was startled by a cool, strange breeze blowing through the shop. Alarmed, she looked at Will to find him looking startled.

"Leticia, go home – now," he insisted and, though she didn't want to listen, she recognised his urgency and departed.

For only a minute after she had left, there was an eerie silence over the town. But cannon fire and yelling took over, terrifying the locals. Screams from men, women and children alike filled the air along with smoke and flames and Leticia, scared for her life, ran for the main street. That's where the pirates were.

Resolved to make it home alive, she began running again and made it to the middle of the street before she was halted. The pirate had an awful odour coming from him and a thick, smoking beard. His teeth were rotted and some were gold as he grinned at her grotesquely. Taking a chance, Leticia tried to fight her way through but his grubby hand stopped hers before it made contact.

The last thing Leticia heard before he swung his heavy weapon into the side of her head was the screams of innocent people, full of terror.

XXX

Leticia awoke the next morning with a pulsing on the left side of her head and face, accompanied by a strangely blank memory and sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Managing to pull herself from bed, stumbling in the process, the Princess made her way over to her large mirror in an attempt to discover why her face was throbbing.

She screamed.

"Princess, whatever is the matter?" Emily asked frantically as she burst into the room with a fearful expression. Leticia turned to face her servant with wide, disbelieving eyes and a need for answers.

"What happened?" she demanded, gesturing to her face. From her hairline to her cheekbone, there was a disjointed bruise of deep purple and blue that could not be missed, even with a passing glance.

"Pirates invaded Port Royal last night, Your Highness. You were returning from your outing when one managed to knock you unconscious. Were it not for Mr Turner, you would be dead," Emily explained and disbelief took Leticia over as the memories returned. She recalled the dirty pirate and the weapon he'd used to hit her with.

"Edward didn't see, did he?" Leticia questioned and Emily shook her head.

"No, Princess, he was with Lady Victoria. Your secret remains a secret," she assured the Princess, who sighed in relief. Edward would certainly punish her harshly if he discovered her secret journeys, not only to visit a boy, but to sword fight as well.

"Thank you, Emily," Leticia said, about to dismiss her so that she could bathe. Something on her servant's face stopped her though. "Was there something else?" she queried, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Emily nodded meekly.

"Miss Elizabeth was kidnapped by the pirates, Your Highness. Commodore Norrington is charting a course as we speak," she answered and Leticia's eyes went frighteningly wide. Elizabeth had been taken by the pirates and she couldn't think why. Was it because Elizabeth provided a high price? Surely the pirates, unaware of Leticia's family difficulties, would have seen her as both easier and more beneficial to take?

"Emily, is there a way to cover this . . . unfortunate blemish?" Leticia asked, sparing a disgusted look towards the mirror before eyeing her servant hopefully. Emily took a moment to analyse the shaping of the bruise before shaking her head sadly.

"I can only cover part of it with your hair, Princess," she said just as sadly as her head shake. Determined to find James and find out if there had been any progress on charting a course to find Elizabeth, Leticia just nodded firmly.

"Then that is what we shall do. Draw me a bath and we can work," she ordered and Emily hastened to comply.

After another hour, Emily had sculpted Leticia's hair into a desirable style. The fringes had been formed to cover the majority of the bruising on her forehead, but nothing could be done about her cheek. The rest of her hair had been curled tightly and pinned up at the base of her neck.

Leticia dressed in one of her simpler, yet still overly extravagant gowns and, with a bit of manoeuvring, Emily managed to make it work without a corset and covering Leticia's training clothes. Her goal was to locate Will and find out just how he had saved her. Then she would question James. The two goals seemed to converge into one, as she found both of them having a heated discussion in the town.

James was dressed impeccably, as was normal, and his white wig was fully exposed as he had chosen to remove his hat. Unfortunately, there was a reason they wore hats, and James looked like a cream topped pudding without his. Will just looked infuriated as he slammed an axe into the map spread across a table and yelled at James. Leticia gently pulled him away and looked at him fiercely.

"I don't particularly like the idea of you getting arrested. So, please, walk away. I'll find you and talk to you later," she urged and one look at her raised eyebrows told Will to walk away. She watched him go with a mournful expression, knowing how he must feel at the loss of Elizabeth. She felt the same: lost, hopeless and desperate.

"Leticia, thank goodness you're alright," James said gladly and Leticia walked back over to him, allowing him to get a full view of her left cheek. His glee turned to dismay and she smiled weakly.

"Evidently my face got in the way of a pirate's goal," she tried to joke but it fell short when fury took over James' expression. He had always had a deep hatred of pirates and Leticia's injury probably solidified whatever wasn't concrete.

"You should not have been out without an escort," James scolded and Leticia fought very hard not to roll her eyes. He was beginning to sound like her brother again and that was never a pleasant ordeal.

"I believe I've learned from my mistakes, James. What progress has there been regarding Elizabeth?"

Though it was obvious she was being some kind of menace, Leticia was entertained that James' need to find Elizabeth overrode any annoyance he was feeling towards the Princess at that time. She could tell that the way he described the route he would take and his leading her down to the docks were in a desperate attempt to prove that he would find his potential fiancée. Leticia didn't have a doubt he would.

It was when James was overlooking plans for the ship they would take and Leticia was being toured around said ship that an alert was given. A flurry of activity arose around her and, instead of being escorted off the ship, Leticia was made to stay in a cabin and out of the way, as the Royal Navy chased after William Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow.

What Leticia did not expect was to be completely abandoned as Will and Jack pulled off an elaborate scheme to commandeer the _Interceptor_. Unfortunately for the Princess (or fortunately, given her want for adventure), Leticia was still in her cabin with no way of escape as the fastest ship in the Caribbean was sailed away from James. Oh, Will was going to pay for that.

**I hope you liked that. In my opinion, it was better for Leticia to meet Jack that way instead of falling from the battlements like she did in the original version. She got a chance to demonstrate herself in that scene, differently than before. Anyway, please review and follow, I appreciate every single one. I will update once a week from now on, maybe twice if I'm in a REALLY good mood. Love, Bianca :) x**


	3. Can't Get to Me

**Chapter Three**

**I'm so sorry this is quite short. But Leticia and Jack get to properly interact, so yay!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Leticia Hanover.**

Will Turner could feel something was off. It wasn't to do with Elizabeth, who had been kidnapped by angry pirates, or to do with the pirate he had teamed up with to get her back. It was something else, something in that moment that didn't quite make sense. All was revealed when his furious best friend and Princess of England stomped up onto deck.

"William Turner, did you not think to check the ship that you were stealing to see if there were any passengers that might instigate a riot back in Port Royal?" she demanded. Strangely enough, Leticia was wearing her training attire instead of a dress. Her breeches were black, covered to the knee by flat, black boots with silver buckles. She had her white, off shoulder shirt on, also, with its black leather vest clenching around her stomach and thick straps over her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked in confusion, abandoning his work with the rigging to stand next to Will and look at Leticia in bewilderment. Leticia, deflating slightly, fingered a sword that was not the one Will kept at the shop for her. She must have stolen it from below deck.

"I would be the unwilling passenger. I was being shown the ship when it took off to chase you, and I was left in a cabin. Now that I have no choice but to be here, I might as well help you on your quest to, I assume, rescue Elizabeth." Will was quite impressed with her. Usually, Leticia would bend to the will of her brother to avoid punishment but brief moments of rebellion, like the one he was experiencing, showed him the real Leticia. She was talented and fiery when released.

"It'll be dangerous," he warned her and Leticia smirked darkly, fingers closing around the hilt of her sword. Being at sea for only a short time had given her a sense of freedom she'd lacked her entire life, one not even the journey to Port Royal had given her. It was her chance to escape and she would be foolish if she did not take it.

"And I'm not entirely certain yer up to it, love," Jack pitched in, his eyes not leaving her at all. Slightly uncomfortable under the scrutiny, Leticia glowered to hide it. She did not like what he was insinuating.

"I may be a woman, Sparrow, but that does not make me incapable. My sword fighting is sufficient and I am not a damsel in distress. Elizabeth is my best friend and I will not jump overboard just because you think I should be a man," she snapped, curling her lip. The sword she had discovered when shedding her dress was begging to be used but common sense told her that she didn't stand a chance against Captain Jack Sparrow.

"It's not that yer a woman, love. Believe me, that's a bonus. But you are the Princess of England and, frankly, I'm not willing to deal with the consequences if ye end up dead," Jack responded and Leticia's eyes flashed.

"Leticia won't die," Will interrupted confidently. Though grateful for his intervention, Leticia was irritated.

"Sparrow, I will not make a speech about how I cannot sail to save my life or that I can take care of myself. Just know that I'm only your problem until you help us rescue Elizabeth – and I have no intentions of dying."

Jack stared at her contemplatively, clearly weighing up the positives and negatives of bringing her on the voyage with them, and eventually nodded.

"Fine, love, but you keep those intentions. I don't fancy explaining yer death to yer brother," he replied and, smirking, Leticia nodded complacently. It was in her sad nature to follow orders but she hoped that something would spring up on their journey that showed she was capable – and maybe got her out from under her brother's shadow completely.

"Leticia, how were you allowed out in public dressed like that?" Will asked and she laughed, perching herself on a nearby barrel. Jack went back to dealing with the ship but both knew he was listening.

"Emily assisted me in covering up. The dress is still below deck," she replied and Will nodded, eyeing the sword that she still kept her hand wrapped around.

"And the sword?"

"I found it in the cabin I was in. It was this or one with gold inlay – and we all know I prefer silver."

Leticia had never had much interest in gold. She felt, whilst silver was a colder shade, it was also prettier. Gold seemed too ostentatious and Leticia, always looking for subtle ways to deny her heritage or overcome it, was inclined towards silver because of that. Will, who knew, just nodded again and set about doing some tasks that Leticia didn't understand. She hadn't been lying; she really didn't know how to sail.

Some time later, Leticia had moved towards the middle of the ship and was leaning her arms on the rail. The water that matched her eyes swirled around the boat in an elegant caress and the lapping noise the waves made against the wood was soothing to her ears. It was like a fantasy had come alive before her eyes. She was on a ship without any member of her family, free to dress how she pleased and speak without proper mannerisms. There was no definable smell or association to freedom for most people, but Leticia already had it: the sea below her.

The sea had always been intriguing for her. Growing up in England had its downfalls, as trips to the sea were infrequent due to the weather. Her trip eight years previously had been her first experience and the thrill it had given her was incomparable to anything else. The waters were so majestic and endless, able to lead people new places and show them new things. If there was anything Leticia wanted more than freedom, it was adventure. And the two came hand in hand.

It was easy to forget the real reason she was on the ship – aside from James accidentally getting her taken. With the salt in the air and the sun kissing her exposed skin and giving it a new glow, Leticia was able to push aside the fact that Elizabeth was in danger. Worrying about her best friend wouldn't allow them to reach her faster or make her appear on deck. Trusting Jack seemed like the only conceivable option – though she wasn't sure it was a miraculous idea.

Will had already expressed his dislike of the pirate, after his own true family heritage had been revealed. Leticia had been a helpless bystander in the following events and, thankfully, Will had seen sense. Instead of being fed to the sharks, Will had conceded to going to the pirate capital of the Caribbean: Tortuga. Leticia was a mix of resentment and excitement. Whilst it was definitely interesting, she was used to more elegant locations. There was a new lesson to be learned every day, though.

"Ye claim to be able to take care of yourself – explain the bruise marring yer beautiful face, love." Leticia didn't look up from the waves below but the corner of her eye detected Jack leaning his back against the rail to her right.

"When one is in a dress and without a weapon, the other party has the advantage. One of the pirates that attacked last night hit me with something," she explained grudgingly. Jack moved so that he was leaning on his right arm, fully facing her. Still, she did not turn to him.

"One pirate did that to you, yet I'm expected to believe you'll survive this?" he asked disbelievingly. Leticia breathed a miserable laugh, no humour at all on her face.

"I didn't promise I wouldn't die, I just don't have the intention of doing so. I have no experience with this kind of thing but I want freedom. Strangely enough, there is not much satisfaction in a life constrained in corsets and tea," she replied honestly, eyes continuously following the ripples the _Interceptor _made as it travelled. Jack made an odd noise in his throat.

"I knew it. From the moment I saw ye on that dock, I knew." He shifted off the rail and Leticia heard his retreating footsteps. After four paces, he stopped and approached her again, pausing behind. His fingers settled on her shoulder and she inhaled sharply at the warm sensation that spread to her abdomen.

The fingers drifted up her neck, circled her ear then stopped at the back of her neck, fingering the elaborate hairstyle she had forgotten about. Her heart was hammering and it took all of her remaining control not to take deep, heaving breaths like she was trapped in a corset again.

Jack was enjoying the sensations he was creating and the ones he was receiving. His fingers tingled as they travelled over her golden skin then stopped at the ridiculous hairstyle. With the quick work of an experienced pirate, he pulled the pins from her locks and watched as the strands tumbled down her back in brown and blonde curls.

"Feel that freedom, Princess. No worries, no royalty, no corsets. Ye can have all that here, ye just have to want it enough," he breathed into her ear before stepping back. Pins still in his hand, he turned and left the beautiful woman still facing the ocean and smirked.

Leticia Hanover was most certainly spectacular. He knew what she wanted and he knew what her life had been like. With her being all female, her father couldn't have been fond of her. He silently promised that he would show her what freedom and adventure were like – and maybe she'd never go back. Jack certainly wouldn't complain – he had taken a shining to the Princess that hated her title.

Beauty was in the eye of the beholder; Leticia was certainly a beauty.

**The next chapter is much longer, I swear. I'll see you in about a week. And I've taken down the stories now, so it's a completely fresh start. Love, Bianca :) x**


	4. Time to See What I Can Do

**Chapter Four – Time To See What I Can Do**

**OK, no reviews for the last chapter but I won't let that get to me – hopefully there'll be reviews for this chapter. *Hint hint***

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Leticia Hanover.**

When their ship had docked in Tortuga, Leticia experienced conflicting emotions. Part of her, the part that was still a sculpted Princess that followed orders, pleaded with her to get off of the rank smelling, prostitute infested island and go back to where she'd come from. The other part of her, the part that needed rescuing from a mundane existence, encouraged her and that was the part that won the inner battle.

Tortuga was dirty, smelly and no person was without a bottle of some form of alcohol. It wasn't too appealing to look at but Leticia let it go as she walked behind Jack and Will, eyeing everything with interest. Whores kept men gloriously occupied and she was certain that the occupants of Tortuga had absolutely no shame. Then again, most were far from sober, so they wouldn't have shame.

"It is indeed a sad life that which hasn't smelled the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. What do you think?" Jack questioned them both but Leticia neglected to answer. After his strange behaviour on the ship that had left her unsteady and questioning the unfamiliar yet lovely feeling in her chest, she wasn't too forthcoming. Will, on the other hand, answered.

"It'll linger," he said with a grimace directed at his surroundings. Leticia imagined they looked like a very mismatched trio; she, with her interest in the location; Will, with his obvious disgust; and Jack, who looked like he had arrived home.

"I'll tell you, mate, if every town in the world was like Tortuga, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack stated as he gestured around dramatically. Leticia couldn't hold herself back after that comment.

"All at the penalty of women sacrificing their dignity and self-respect," she sniped and Jack raised an eyebrow at her. She would not withdraw her statement because, as Will had experienced several times in their early friendship, Leticia did not care for subjecting women to nasty behaviour simply because they were women. As a victim of such treatment, it was a sensitive subject for Leticia. Jack's answer was cut off by the arrival of another female.

"Scarlett!" Jack cried jovially, taking only one step towards the obvious prostitute before she slapped him. Leticia winced and watched the woman with red hair and matching dress storm away dramatically. "Not sure I deserved that," Jack muttered to himself.

"Unlikely," Will murmured to Leticia, who smirked as another woman approached. She had bright blonde hair and a yellow dress, and was clearly another prostitute.

"Giselle!" Jack said warmly, moving to embrace her. Giselle twisted her mouth, barely glancing at Jack's company, before demanding an answer.

"Who was she?"

"What?" Jack asked before Giselle also smacked him. Leticia grimaced at the sound but not out of sympathy. It was fairly obvious that Jack made full use of his charms on female company – evidently Scarlet and Giselle were not happy with the arrangement. "I might've deserved that," Jack admitted, causing Leticia to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you want us to wait for the next prostitute to come along and slap you, just so you can fully admit that you do deserve to be smacked?" she checked, enjoying herself immensely. Jack glowered at her and stood up straight, hand leaving his scolded cheek, which had turned slightly red in the dim light.

"We have business to attend," he grunted but Leticia was suddenly struck with an idea and stopped both men from moving away.

"I want to look around. If you go about your 'business', I'll tour the island and we can meet back here," she suggested. Instantly, both Will and Jack were shaking their heads and Leticia frowned at them.

"Love, I don't particularly think that that's a good idea. In fact, it's a rubbish idea. If you go wondering around Tortuga, your pretty head could end up in a whole mess of trouble and therefore I will have to get you out of it. I don't really fancy that job, so if you'll just stay by me and young William, you'll be perfectly safe," Jack insisted but Leticia wouldn't have it. All her life had been spent being escorted places and she wanted to finally walk somewhere by herself that wasn't Will's shop.

"Do I need to reiterate that I can take care of myself? I thought you agreed that me being female did not affect how you saw me?" she demanded, hurt flaring in her chest. She had thought Jack was different, aside from his treatment of prostitutes. Apparently she'd been wrong.

"Love, this is an entirely different situation. Yer in a strange place and I don't want ye getting into trouble. So, just cooperate and everything will go swimmingly." Leticia let out a sound that was akin to an angry dog.

"Let it go, Sparrow. I can handle this!" she protested before whirling around and weaving through the people of Tortuga. After realising that neither Jack nor Will had pursued her, she calmed down her pace and paid more attention to her surroundings. The houses weren't much and the streets were lined with people and waste that she had no choice but to wade through. An inn caught her eye.

Leticia always carried money with her and leaving her house in Port Royal had been no exception. Deciding to abuse the gold, she entered the shabby pub and seated herself at the bar, immediately ordering rum. The bartender obliged after giving her a funny look and Leticia eyed the liquid before taking a gulp.

It burned her throat and tasted bitter but she supposed she might as well drink it, as she had bought it. A laugh caused by her entire situation escaped her as she took a smaller sip. She was in Tortuga, of all places, with a notorious pirate and a blacksmith's apprentice. They were following a crew of pirates that were holding her best friend hostage and Leticia honestly felt elated. Her brother wasn't there, nor was James, she had no one telling her what to wear or how to speak. It was wonderful.

After deciding that the rum wasn't a brilliant idea and leaving the tankard half empty, Leticia departed the inn and took to the streets again. Within a minute, two large hands had wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her into a chest. Immediately wary because of the protruding stomach that told her neither Will nor Jack were her captor, Leticia waited.

"Wha's a pretty lass like yersel' doin' unoccupied?" a drunkard slurred in her ear. Leticia grimaced and made to escape but the man whipped her back around, bringing her face to face with him and his out of control beard.

Then his lips planted on hers and Leticia almost gagged at the taste of stale rum and rotted teeth. Instantaneously, her mind went into overdrive. How was she meant to escape?

Back with Jack and Will, it had taken several long minutes for Leticia's absence to sink in. Jack was stuck contemplating her fiery temper and the fact that he'd clearly insulted her, whilst the whelp attempted to get his attention. Eventually, he conceded that he would have to follow her footsteps and took off after her, Turner at his side.

He did not like the feelings that arose when the young woman was around. He didn't like that her shining blue eyes gave away how much her life had bothered her and that he could just see how much freedom meant to her. He didn't like that she was distracting or that he knew she preferred silver to gold. He especially didn't like what happened to his chest when they finally found the Princess.

Numerous streets had proved fruitless and Jack couldn't spot Leticia's comparatively clean form through the dirty people and was considering whether or not she'd given up and decided to swim back to Port Royal. Then he spotted her – lips pressed against a drunkard at least thrice her age.

Fire blossomed in Jack's chest as he saw her struggle against the arms of the drunken man. The whelp was choking next to him and he was about to intervene when he was freshly impressed with Leticia Hanover, as she fought her way out of the man's grasp and held a gun to his head. Where she'd gotten the gun, Jack didn't know, but she clearly knew what she was doing as she loaded it.

"There are whores available for that – and I am not a whore," Leticia snarled, pressing the gun onto his forehead and causing him to make an audible, pained noise. Jack shook himself and waltzed forward, paying more attention to the man than Leticia. She was extremely attractive when she was riled up, he noted as she turned to face him and looked shocked to find him standing there.

"Sure look like a whore," the drunkard mumbled. Jack reacted instinctively and grabbed Leticia's waist as she spun to attack the idiot.

"That's not a good idea, love." Leticia didn't struggle on his arms, so he turned to glare at the drunkard. "Come near her again and I will use that pistol, savvy?" he asked threateningly. The drunkard spared them some choice words before stumbling off to find another woman that was paid to satisfy him. Jack, still holding Leticia in his arms, stared down at the Princess. There wasn't really much of a height difference between them.

"I told you I could take care of myself," she growled at him, finding her way out of his grip. He let her go with an amused smirk, which she narrowed her eyes at. Jack knew just what he was doing to the feisty Princess and he was enjoying it.

"I can see that, love, but that drunk couldn't. I was giving him a hand," he replied calmly, watching her deflate as she ran out of arguments.

"Can we please do what you brought us here to do?" Leticia asked eventually, much to Jack's satisfaction. He nodded and began leading the way from the little alleyway and through the streets once again. Leticia drifted along on his right whilst the whelp hung around on Jack's left. He found himself wondering just how useful the pair were. Young William obviously held leverage, given his relation to Bootstrap, but that was all the appeal the lad had. Other than his blood and the fact that he could sail, he was more of an annoyance than assistance.

Leticia, beauty that she was, also lacked any experience. Jack supposed her sword fighting skills would be admirable, given his first impressions of her lithe body that, without that awful dress, he could see held muscle. Apart from that, she was a delicate Princess that wanted to run away from home. He knew she wanted freedom and was inclined to help her find it – but was she really necessary to their journey? No, was the answer. Unfortunately, he couldn't get rid of her without making life difficult for himself – and, truth be told, he really fancied the idea of keeping her around.

The group of three quickly found their way to a stable, where Jack had tracked Gibbs. Grabbing a bucket of water that was meant for the horses, Jack led the way into the stables and threw the icy liquid all over him, effectively waking the older gentleman up.

"Curse ye for breathin', ye slack-jawed idiot!" he cursed, waving his fist overdramatically. Jack just raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly for Gibbs to notice- "Mothers love – Jack! Ye should know better than to wake a man while he's sleeping. S'bad luck," he grumbled reproachfully. Jack already had a counter-argument as he crouched in front of his old friend.

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it whilst listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," he said smoothly, grinning when Gibbs' confused mind finally caught on to what he was saying.

"Aye, that'll 'bout do it," he agreed. Jack gloatingly backed off as Gibbs rose, waltzing over to Leticia's side just as Will tossed another bucket of water on the sailor. "Blast I'm already awake!" Gibbs yelled furiously, freshly dripping with water. Leticia let out a chortle that did funny things to Jack's head and drew Gibbs' attention.

"That was for the smell," Will defended and Jack couldn't argue, caught up in the staring match his lovely lass – the, not his – had going on with Gibbs. It was Leticia that spoke first.

"The last time I saw you was the day I saw that pirate ship," she noted, not sounding surprised or shocked either way. Jack raised an eyebrow at the mention of a pirate ship but received no answer for his stare.

"I told ye it was pirates," Gibbs said stiffly and Leticia nodded, smiling warmly. Evidently, the two knew one another and Jack would have to question Gibbs further.

"It's good to see you, Mr Gibbs," she said politely, to which the addressee nodded. Jack, bored of their idle chit chat that got in the way of his multi-layered planning and told him absolutely nothing to answer any of the questions he had, interrupted.

"Lovely as this is, we have things to discuss. Shall we?" he asked, gesturing to the exit of the stables. Gibbs nodded, clearly motivated by the promise of a drink, and stomped out first. Will abandoned his bucket and followed, leaving Jack and Leticia side by side. He supposed charming her in his usual way wouldn't work.

"Jack, what's the name of Barbossa's ship?" she asked slowly. Jack hid his grimace at hearing his _Pearl _referred to as Barbossa's ship and turned to Leticia with an answer.

"The _Black Pearl_, love. Why?" he asked her, watching a thoughtful frown dent her forehead before she shrugged those Caribbean bronzed shoulders of hers and walked away. Suspicious, Jack followed but didn't ask any more questions as he watched those curls of hers sway with her walk.

**Ok, please review for me! I need to know if I'm improving. Anyway, much love and hugs from a cold-ridden Bianca and see you soon! :) x**


	5. Let the Storm Rage On

**Chapter Five – Let the Storm Rage On**

**Sorry! I know it's been two weeks but it's been hectic around here lately. Anyway, thank you for reviews/alerts/favourites, they're great but please REVIEW MORE! I need to know what you all think of this, thank you :)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Leticia Hanover.**

Leticia didn't consider herself unintelligent; quite the opposite, in fact. With her royal background, she had been educated sufficiently by the best governesses money could buy and, whatever her father had considered inappropriate for a lady to learn, she had gone out of her way to educate herself in. It gave her further knowledge and the secret comfort of defying her father's orders – which was addictive.

It was her intelligence that alerted her to Jack's wariness around her. After his episode on the ship with her hair and the skin contact, he had been different. The differences only increased after he had stopped her killing the drunk in Tortuga. Even for Captain Jack Sparrow, it was odd, and she suspected his reasoning.

Whilst he was not as opposed to women as many men were (Edward, for example – how he had married, Leticia would never understand), Jack still had reservations. Not only had he not asked for her presence on the voyage to rescue Elizabeth, but she was inexperienced with most things outside of her marble walls. Maybe he had finally realised that she was useless and he was contemplating ways to get rid of her.

Leticia believed she was strong. She had dealt with her father's clear dislike of her for her entire life, then her brother's increased despising of her when they moved to Port Royal and she firmly stood by the belief that those experiences made her mentally strong. Her subtle rebellions through the years added to her power so, whilst she was not as obviously strong as others, she had a quiet strength.

She was tired of reminding herself that she could efficiently sword fight and outwitting Will was more common than would be guessed. She knew she could sword fight and she knew she was good – but Jack, it seemed, just wanted rid of her. Gone was the attraction Leticia must have imagined he had for her and growing were the feelings she felt every time her ocean blue eyes settled on his chocolate brown ones. It was a sad truth that yet another man in Princess Leticia's life could not look past her title.

The disappointment didn't cease as, under the fresh Caribbean sun that warmed Leticia's skin and made her squint, she was introduced to the crew Gibbs had assembled. After her restless sleep aboard the _Interceptor_, trying not to fall out of her hammock, she had expected better than the bedraggled, gormless men Gibbs had found. Still, they were better than watching Jack and Will race around trying to do everything.

"_This _is your able bodied crew?" Will asked in a bewildered voice, his own squinting eyes portraying Leticia's feelings towards all of the men. Jack seemed determined to prove them both wrong, despite Leticia's failure to express her feelings.

"You, sailor!" he cried, pointing at an older man with a rather colourful parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs introduced the man.

"Mr Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" There was silence as Cotton and Gibbs exchanged a glance. "Mr Cotton, answer man!" Jack ordered upon no answer. Leticia eyed the older man sceptically but he still did not speak. Gibbs quickly gave an explanation.

"He's a mute, sir. The poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," Gibbs explained and Leticia made a noise of understanding, not wanting to know why Cotton had gotten his tongue removed, as she assumed it was against his will. Mr Cotton decided to demonstrate his condition by opening his mouth. Leticia grimaced, along with Will, at the sight that was Cotton's remaining tongue. There was only a sliver left, not even enough to taste something effectively.

"Mr Cotton's parrot: same question," Jack asked of the bird when it became obvious the human could no longer answer.

"Wind in the sails," the parrot squawked clearly, causing Jack, Leticia and Will to all look at Gibbs for development. Leticia, though not entirely trusting of the group, found herself remarkably amused at the antics going on.

"Mostly we figured that means yes," Gibbs answered the silent questions hesitantly and Leticia accepted the evidence, as did Jack. It was obvious that Jack wasn't going to go through the efforts to find more crewmembers, so Leticia supposed it was best to just go with what he was doing.

"Of course it does! Satisfied?" Jack asked Will but Leticia was surprised to note that Jack briefly glanced at her as well. She fought back the spinning her stomach did in response to his orbs connecting, if only briefly, with her own and shrugged.

"Well you've proved that they're mad," Will answered scathingly, which Leticia agreed with. All the same, Jack was obviously insane and he had gotten him to where they were without incident. Maybe being a little crazy was not a bad thing.

"What's the benefit for us?" said a voice from the end of the arranged line. Leticia's head snapped around at the distinctly feminine voice, poorly concealed by forced gravel. Jack led the way down the line, looking at each sailor before he reached the speaker and took off their hat, revealing a pretty woman with black hair and dark skin. She did not look pleased.

"Anamaria," Jack greeted, as though expecting a warm welcome. He didn't get one and she slapped him harshly, which Leticia smirked gleefully at.

"Well, I guess she's not a whore," she mumbled, not very disappointed. It seemed that Jack had almost decent taste in women, she noted as the Captain ignored her comment without even glancing at her.

"I take it you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked sarcastically, backing Leticia's statement up.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack admitted sheepishly, much to Leticia's intrigue, and Anamaria nodded once in agreement, still fuming.

"You stole my boat!" she yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

"Actually-," he started but she cut him off with another slap. Leticia sighed because, of course, it was to do with a ship and not illicit relations and Jack running away.

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you!" he defended himself. It was obvious that no one believed him.

"But you didn't!" she cried in annoyance.

"You'll get another one!" Jack said quickly, clearly wanting to prevent another slap and Anamaria pointed her finger at him threateningly.

"I will," she promised.

"A better one," Will added helpfully and Leticia raised an eyebrow.

"A better one," Jack agreed, sounding too hopeful for Leticia. Will was up to something and she wasn't sure it was a good path to follow.

"That one," Will said and pointed at the _Interceptor_. Leticia waited for Jack to realise that Will was bargaining his ship as Anamaria looked between Jack, Will and the ship.

"What one?" Jack asked and Will pointed again. "That one?" Jack demanded. There was a brief moment of tense silence before . . . "Aye, that one. What say you?" he asked and Anamaria looked to be considering it.

"Aye!" she cried and the sailors joined in and walked towards the ship.

"No, no, no it's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard," Gibbs said fearfully to Jack and Leticia, eavesdropping, stomped over and planted herself between the two men.

"And what am I, Master Gibbs? Jack may not want me around but he certainly won't abandon me here in Tortuga. Either way that the situation goes, you end up with a woman on board – two will not harm you, unless you point out their bad luck again," she snapped before waltzing away. Anamaria, who seemed to have heard her, looked at her appreciatively.

"Who are you?" she asked inquisitively, walking up the gangplank and onto the deck. Leticia smiled hesitantly, wondering if she could tell the truth. Figuring it didn't matter, she answered.

"I'm Leticia Hanover, rebellious Princess of England." Anamaria looked shocked as her eyebrows shot up and she stopped walking. Leticia, fearful that she'd just earned herself a walk down the plank, waited tensely for a response.

"They treated you as inferior?" Leticia nodded slowly. "And now yer a pirate." It wasn't a question and Leticia was surprised.

"Captain Sparrow would disagree there," she spat, eyes narrowing at Jack, who was still on the dock with Will and Gibbs. Anamaria followed her gaze and nodded understandingly.

"Jack Sparrow is difficult – very difficult. But there's a pirate in you, Leticia Hanover, I can tell," she finished before walking away and telling some of the crewmembers off. Leticia knew people, she studied them when she grew bored. And Anamaria was most definitely not a woman that issued compliments like that very often. It awoke a new kind of strength in Leticia, one she had never experienced before: self belief.

When one's entire life was spent being told they were inferior, the belief sunk into the brain. But Leticia had just been informed truthfully that she could be a pirate, if she wanted. _That _was what she wanted: freedom, the sea and maybe being a pirate. Having Anamaria say those simple words to her had given her a new sense of courage – one she would carry with her for as long as possible.

Jack saw the exact moment that whatever words Anamaria had said to Leticia sunk in. Her face transformed from a thoughtful frown to a relaxed yet empowered grin and her eyes sparkled deviously as she turned around and walked up to the helm, looking over everyone. He didn't know if she was aware of the power she was giving off but he bloody was and it was stunning. She looked like a Captain up there and it was attracting him more than treasure ever did.

Somehow, whatever Anamaria had told the young woman had transformed her because she was finally giving off self control and confidence. Jack liked it, he _loved _it – because it finally made him change his mind about her being useless on their voyage. There was a pirate in that Princess, he could see it.

XXX

Leticia had never once been in a storm so violent as the one the _Interceptor _was sailing through, with a Captain that wouldn't change course. The rain pounded onto the wood of the ship, coming down in relentless torrents that soaked everyone and everything. The wind whipped through the falling water violently, twisting it to its will and bringing it from all directions, along with rocking the boat so hard it could be under the waves soon enough. Waves crashed against the sides of the ship and poured onto the sailors more and more as time went on.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was still present above deck. Her sailing skills were next to none and, despite her revelation and Anamaria's encouragement, it didn't make her a pirate immediately. It also did not improve her balance.

"Leticia, grab my hand!" Will hollered over the slamming waves and calls of the crew. Immediately, she lacked onto the hand he offered and slipped after him as he approached the helm, where Jack stood like he wasn't being attacked by Mother Nature herself. Gibbs was clinging to the rails on the stairs with a deadly grip and pleading with the Captain. They quickly joined him.

"We should drop canvas, sir!" he was shouting. All Leticia could fathom was that he meant to lower the sails or something similar. Jack, who clearly knew what it meant, disagreed.

"She can hold a little longer!" he yelled back, eyes firmly on his course with his smile triumphant on his lips. Leticia was too busy gripping Will and focusing on not being blown away to truly appreciate his beauty.

"What's in yer head that's put ye in such a fine mood, Cap'n?" Gibbs cried as Jack easily spun the wheel. Leticia was greeted with a smirk directed at her before he focused one more on the journey.

"We're catching up." It wasn't the same level of noise as their previous conversation but Leticia still heard the words and the delight he held in them. Nobody had time to respond, though, as a destructive wave beat against the side of the boat. Hands already slick from the rain, Leticia was knocked from Will's slippery grasp. She was sent tumbling back down the stairs pain burst across her skull just before she reached the bottom, sending her into blackness.

XXX

Groaning groggily, Leticia awoke from unconsciousness and let her eyes flutter open. She had been placed on a bed instead of her hammock, which caused a startling theory to pass through her head and made her bolt upright. The room spun and she clutched her throbbing head.

All her clothes were still on and there was no evidence of foul play, for which she was grateful. Still moaning lowly in pain, Leticia made to get off the bed and find someone that could explain what was going on. A pair of hands stopped her and her eyes shot to Jack's, who was looking at her with concern.

"I really don't think ye should move, love. Ye've got quite the head injury," he warned her, making her frown in confusion. Her eyes drifted closed as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"What happened?" she questioned, eyes still closed and her voice rough with disuse. Jack immediately understood her trouble and made her lie back down again. Grateful, Leticia waited for a hopefully honest answer to her question.

"Ye were up on deck during the storm and fell down the stairs. Young William stupidly let you go," Jack explained, sounding bitter. Leticia sighed as her memories returned in a slow, painful way but ignored Jack's attack on Will, who had not let go of her hand on purpose. She only vaguely contemplated what was bothering Jack before he continued. "I brought ye here as it was better than yer hammock." Her eyes flew open in surprise at the rather selfless gesture on Jack's part and was touched that he didn't avoid eye contact or stop the little smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Captain," she said gratefully, addressing him by his title for the first time. He grinned roguishly at her and she felt a strange sensation again in her stomach, as though someone was stirring the contents like they would their tea.

"No problem, Princess." Leticia, who had spent her twenty one years of life perfecting expression control, only let the smallest tremor through at the title and hoped Jack wouldn't notice it. Of course he did and she set out to deter him.

"I think I will go out on deck. Fresh air should help," she said quickly, rising from the bed and heading for the door, despite her still throbbing skull. Jack's calloused hand reached out for hers and she gradually turned, finding him still kneeling on the ground. When several moments of tense silence passed, he rose up and stood in front of her, not letting go of her hand.

"What's yer hurry, love? The air isn't going anywhere," he told her, voice lower than normal and it sent odd tingles up and down her spine.

"I don't want to vomit all over your cabin, Jack. The fresh air should improve my head, I believe," she babbled, wincing at the image of her projecting her insides onto the floor of the cabin.

"I think yer lying, love," he said as his right hand came into contact with Leticia's left shoulder. Her breathing hitched, humiliating her, as she tried to maintain her stance. Her blurry head was not improved by the skin on skin contact, nor the things she wished he would do.

"Well, what you think and what is true are not always the same things, Captain Sparrow," she gasped out, proud of herself for forming coherent sentences. Jack just looked amused with her attempts.

"Yet, they mostly are – most definitely in this case, love. So, what's bothering you, Princess?" he asked and, not expecting the title again from the pirate, Leticia winced so much that Jack's hand was dislodged from her shoulder. Heart racing not only from the loss of contact but at the very clear admission she'd made to him, Leticia avoided all eye contact. Jack looked very interested and raised an eyebrow to prove it.

"Being a Princess is not all it seems." Eight words – eight simple words – and they sparked Leticia's innermost thoughts and feelings. Suddenly, she wanted to tell him everything, absolutely everything, because she had to make him understand; she wasn't delicate, she was broken.

"Leticia-."

"The title implies respect, yet I have none. My father despises me, my brother hardly tolerates me and freedom is a term only applied to those that society deems fit and is loosely defined. One would think I was free but I live a life of corsets, orders and tea – I am not free! My father looks at me like I opted to be a woman, as though he did not have four sons already! Why should my gender matter? Being a Princess is not luxury and pampering, it is hard and constricting; it represents everything I never wanted to be. I want adventure, I want the sea! They broke me, Jack, they broke me!"

It didn't take long for Leticia to realise what she'd just revealed and, when she did, her eyes shot to the ground and stared resolutely at the non-existent patterns ingrained in the wood. Jack was only silent for as long as it had taken for her to look at the ground.

"Leticia," he repeated but she didn't look up. "Leticia Hanover, look at me right now," he ordered and, feeling sick to her stomach instead of the warm, stirring feeling she'd had previously, raised her eyes to meet his. "You may hold that title, but you make it your own. When ye stood at the helm in Tortuga, yer strength was clear for everyone to see. You're beautiful, wise, strong and yer more pirate than most people. Ye didn't hesitate to put that drunk in his place and ye could lead a crew even though you can't sail to save yer life. That, Leticia, makes ye more royal than any of yer family. Ye may be a bit beaten, but yer far from broken."

Jack's gaze did not waver from hers, eyes burning into her own as Leticia attempted to regulate her breathing once again. Jack's speech had done what Anamaria's words had and given her more courage. She realised that, as Jack had said, she was not broken, not entirely. Her endurance and determination demonstrated that she was definitely still working and she could keep going.

"Jack . . ." she trailed off, eyes never leaving his. They were so close, chest almost touching, and Leticia did not find herself wanting to move away. On the contrary, she wanted to move closer because finally, _finally_, someone understood her – and made her understand that her understanding was wrong.

Her attention focused on his hand, which had returned to her shoulder and was rubbing circles in her neck. The warmth spread across her skin like ripples in water and the Princess gave up on trying to control her breathing.

"Ye may not be a typical Princess, but yer gonna be a pirate." With those softly spoken words, Jack closed their distance and placed a kiss as gentle as his tone on her lips. It was calming and very light but it fit the situation perfectly. When the brief moment was over, Leticia smiled slightly before leaving the cabin.

She had no idea how to react but Jack's reassurance had poured through her in that kiss and she felt plenty more confident as she went to get the fresh air she'd claimed to need. At the helm, Anamaria watched with a smug grin, knowing just what the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow was feeling for the Princess that loathed her title.

**There you have it – the first kiss! If you haven't read the original, this wasn't in it and I'm glad I've included it now. Anyway, please review and give me encouragement, feedback, advice or even an emoticon. Love, Bianca :) x**


	6. No Rules for Me

**Chapter Six – No Rules for Me**

**So sorry for the wait – I have no explanation! Thank you, as always, for reviews/favourites/follows :D**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Leticia Hanover.**

The caves of Isle de Muerta were as complex as a maze and lined with treasures that caught even Leticia's eye. Gold, jewels, art, statues and silver were stacked at various points and even lined the floor under the water they'd came in through. It had taken some time for Leticia to convince Jack to allow her to accompany himself and Will on their mission.

She had not spoken to Jack about the kiss they'd shared and he had refrained from speaking about it also. As a lady, Leticia had never found herself in a situation even close in similarity but she found herself uncaring of that small fact. In contrast, she quite enjoyed the feelings of excitement and comfort the kiss had evoked – she only prayed her hopes of staying away from Port Royal were not in vain.

Finally, the trio came across the pirates – they were not hard to find, with the noise they created. Elizabeth and Barbossa were on a large mound of dark sand and rock, behind a large chest, no doubt holding the Aztec treasure that had caused the entire mess they were in. Elizabeth's hair was loose around her face and she was clothed in a dark purple dress that Barbossa must have forced on her – it was not Elizabeth's taste at all.

"Wait for the opportune moment," Jack urged when Will went to charge straight through the twenty or so pirates. Leticia, understanding Jack's need for subtlety, supported him.

"You cannot just storm in there and expect them to hand her over. We need to plan carefully," she said in a pleading voice but Will, blinded by his feelings, didn't listen and followed Jack around a bend. Leticia lurked where they had been and kept an eye on the situation at hand – until she heard a muted smack, followed by a thud. Rounding the corner, she gasped at the sight of Jack unconscious on the ground and Will standing over him with an oar.

"We can't trust him, Leticia. He's a pirate," he ground out, dropping the oar and turning once again. Leticia, furious because Jack probably knew what he was doing better than they did, glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. He can't be trusted. Stay here whilst I get Elizabeth," he ordered, marching away. Leticia sighed and slid down the cave wall, sitting near Jack's head.

She understood Will's point. Jack was a pirate, to the core, and she could understand his trepidation – but there had to be something more, something they hadn't told her. His anger wasn't just rooted in Elizabeth's capture, because Leticia highly doubted whether Jack would assist the man who had committed mutiny against him. She would get Will to explain once they were back on the _Interceptor._

"Leticia?" Elizabeth's voice gasped, causing Leticia's head to whip upwards. Thankfully, her dizziness had long since eased and she stood up gleefully, embracing her friend.

"Thank God you're alive," she whispered, cautious of drawing attention to them. Elizabeth frowned and brushed some of Leticia's hair from her face, gasping again.

"What happened to your face?" she asked breathily and Leticia frowned thoughtfully. What had happened to her face? She understood her head pain, but her face?

"She was attacked the night you were kidnapped," Will explained and realisation dawned on Leticia's face as horror dawned on Elizabeth's.

"There is a possibility I have damage to my memory," Leticia explained idly, receiving a disapproving frown from Will as he stood up from where he had been analysing Jack's prone form. "I hit my head," she explained, answering Elizabeth's confused look.

"We need to go – now," Will urged before Elizabeth could say anything. Leticia looked between Will, Elizabeth and Jack but quickly realised that she could not carry him herself and the other two were not going to help.

They snuck out once again, taking the same boat they'd used to get in and stealing all of the oars so that they could not be followed. Leticia looked mournfully back at the island, wondering whether she'd just gotten Jack killed.

XXX

After Will had, extremely grudgingly, explained to Leticia that Jack had planned on using him as leverage in order to get the _Black Pearl_ back from Barbossa, as Will's blood was the key to breaking the curse that was on the pirates, he disappeared below deck to help Elizabeth tie up her hand. Leticia decided she needed thinking time.

Her feet led her up to the helm, where she leaned on the rail to the right side of Anamaria and stared out at the sea. Once again, she was contemplating the tides and her situation. Jack, it appeared, couldn't be trusted. However, being raised as she had been, Leticia learned that taking things as they first appeared was wrong. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that Jack was very complicated and had multiple plans – Will had to have missed something in his eavesdropping, which was most ineffective of finding out secrets anyway.

They had not been sailing for very long, though Leticia had lost track of time in her thinking, when something caught her eye. Although intent to pass it off as a bird's shadow, she checked anyway and her jaw fell open.

"Ana, you may want to see this," Leticia said in a low, calm voice. The older woman left the wheel to stare over her shoulder and muttered a curse as she too saw what Leticia had: the ship with black sails that was quickly catching up to their own ship. Ana called out her orders and the crew flew into a frenzy as they realised the peril of the situation. Leticia was handed a telescope and called out the progress every so often. Will and Elizabeth reappeared after Gibbs had started yelling.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth called frantically.

"We have company," Leticia cried over her shoulder before refocusing on their stalker. Anamaria proceeded to explain that the _Pearl_ was catching up – and fast.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth protested but Leticia only rolled her eyes at the naivety. If they were being chased, they weren't going to be the fastest for long. Ana evidently agreed.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," she snapped sarcastically. There was a brief silence and Leticia revolved on the spot to observe them all. Elizabeth looked like she'd had an epiphany.

"We're shallower on the draft, right?" she asked, receiving nods from everyone. Leticia watched proudly as Elizabeth grinned. "Well, can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" she asked, gesturing in the distance. Following her gaze, everyone looked ecstatic.

"We don't have to outrun 'em long, just long enough," Gibbs concluded, looking to Ana, who was the Captain in Jack's absence.

"Lighten the ship – stem to stern!" she yelled, making the crew look at them in bewilderment. Gibbs drove the message home.

"Anything we can afford to lose: see that it's lost!" he called and the crew once again went into action. Leticia turned back to the _Pearl _and focused her instrument, spying on them for any foul play. That's when the oars peeked out of the sides of the black ship and Leticia groaned.

"Those clever buggers," she hissed angrily, the closest she'd ever gotten to cursing in her life. "They have oars," she informed Ana over her shoulder, knowing they were doomed. They would never make it to their goal, not with the oars speeding up the journey of their opponents. Ana looked defeated as she gripped the wheel.

"It was a good plan . . . up 'til now," she conceded to Elizabeth, who wore a similar expression. Leticia was just mad.

"Gibbs!" Will cried, leaping up the stairs as though they weren't there. Leticia eyed him, seeing his expression of determination. "We have to make a stand, we must fight! Load the guns." Apparently, the young blacksmith had forgotten that they had just witnessed all of the gunpowder and cannon balls get launched off of the ship.

"With what?" Ana demanded with an expression of disbelief. Will didn't look downtrodden – in fact he looked more motivated.

"Anything, everything, anything we have left!" he urged, causing Leticia's eyebrows to shoot upwards.

"You are proposing we defeat the indestructible, fearless pirates with forks?" she asked in bewilderment. Will gave her a pleading look as Gibbs shot over to the rails once again.

"Load the guns! Case shot and langrage, nails and crushed glass!" he ordered and the crew scurried around to comply with the orders. Leticia looked on in a state of shock.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Elizabeth cried suddenly as Gibbs indicated where the _Pearl_ would attack. Both Leticia and Ana shared a stunned look before looking at the Governor's daughter like she had lost her mind.

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will agreed and Leticia couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was suicide!

"You're daft lady! You both are!" Anamaria said with raised eyebrows, frantically steering the ship. Leticia nodded in agreement before watching Gibbs with interest. He, like Will and Elizabeth before him, looked as though an incredible idea had dawned on him.

"Daft like Jack," he realised and Leticia suddenly smirked. The plan did sound like something Jack would come up with – surprising, daring and completely bonkers. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye gobs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" he threatened. Leticia was still smirking from her spot and everyone seemed to realise that she'd gotten on board with the plan. Ana looked positively livid but there was nothing she could do as the ship suddenly jerked and Leticia grabbed onto the rail to prevent herself flying down the stairs once again.

Once side by side, the crews of both ships began their fight. The loud bangs of cannon fire filled the air, accompanied by the yells of enemies as they fought each other. Leticia learned quickly that it was useless to waste her energy battling when she could just throw them overboard, as they couldn't die. She had just kicked one pirate in the face and sent him tipping overboard when an arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her under the stairs.

"Jack!" she hissed upon seeing her captor. He grinned roguishly at her and she fought the urge to smile. "You're alright," she stated, eyeing him closely. He nodded to answer, despite her lacking the tone for a question and Leticia knew she was relieved, despite his possible betrayal.

"I believe you," he said, eyes flicking to her gleaming sword and back to her eyes so fast that she would have missed it with a blink. She smirked and gripped her weapon tighter.

"Good. Will told me – AH!" she shrieked, feeling a hand wrap around her hair and yank. The Princess only caught the look of pure alarm on Jack's face fleetingly before she was pulled away from him and dragged through the crowds, onto the enemy ship that Jack wanted back so badly. She struggled and screamed but the pirate didn't release his grip on her locks until she was tied loosely to the mast. Evidently, they had confidence that none of them could escape the bonds.

Her eyes darted around frantically, mentally noting each crewmember she could see. Most of them were added to the mast after she was, so Leticia was well aware of who had been pulled from the ship. Ana was on her left and Marty on her right, Elizabeth on his right. Will was nowhere to be found.

"Are you alright?" she asked Ana, who nodded quickly, returning the question. Leticia nodded stiffly in answer, watching as Jack was allowed to roam free but was surrounded by Barbossa's crew. Their eyes briefly met and she knew he could see the terror in hers. Like he had with the kiss, his eyes gave her silent reassurance that she would be alright. She suddenly felt that, if he had any say in it, nothing bad would happen to her.

The brief calm faded as soon as the _Interceptor _exploded. With her powers of deduction, Leticia noted Will's absence and Elizabeth's screaming – all meaning one of her best friends had still been on that ship. She screamed too, agony at the loss tearing through her harder than any sword or weapon ever could. Will was _dead_, she realised furiously as she wriggled free of her bindings and launched herself at Barbossa. Unfortunately, three pirates restrained her and halted her next to Elizabeth, also restrained.

"Ah, the glorious Princess of England has decided to grace us with her presence," Barbossa mocked, moving to stand in front of her. Over his shoulder, Leticia noted Jack's fury when the older man's hand stroked her cheek. "A fine lass ye are, a fine lass indeed."

"I'm a little young, don't you think?" she spat fiercely, earning a smirk from Jack. "Aside from that, you can't really do much, can you?" she asked rhetorically, referring to his curse that did not allow him pleasure from any source. Barbossa looked furious enough to hit her but it never came, instead he turned his attention away. Elizabeth was being held by several crewmen and it was she that Barbossa approached next. Leticia jerked against her captors furiously.

"Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour," he told Elizabeth darkly and Leticia helplessly watched as her best friend's holders groped her mercilessly for all to see. She was about to demonstrate just how she could get out of the tight spot she was being detained in when someone else beat her to it.

"Barbossa!" a male voice called. Everyone on the ship spun to look at the rail, where a dripping wet and armed Will stood, glaring angrily between the mutinous Captain and Elizabeth. Utter elation spread through Leticia like her blood had been rejuvenated at the sight of her friend, who held his pistol – Jack's pistol – towards Barbossa. "She goes free."

Leticia eyed the weapon warily, knowing it could do no harm to the pirates around them. It was possible that Will had forgotten that with his desperate need to rescue the love of his life, but Leticia didn't see that as an excuse. She too wanted to be rescued.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa demanded in complete bewilderment, eyes narrowed in Will's direction, the dead look making Leticia uncomfortable. There was just no life in them, all of it erased after years of pointless existence, pleasure taken from nothing.

"She goes free!" Will repeated as though it was obvious. But even Leticia did not think reasoning with Barbossa was something she would attempt. She was not experienced enough to talk herself out of the situation she'd been put in and Will had even less experience than she. Negotiations were dangerous, particularly with someone as cunning as Barbossa.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die," Barbossa warned arrogantly and Leticia was hit with the real negotiation point Will was going to use.

"NO!" she cried, struggling once again. Most looked confused but Will's eyes did not even flicker in her direction as she fought to get to him, stop him from the insanity of his idea. Jack eyed her warily before his eyes darted to Will and widened briefly.

"Don't do anything stupid," Leticia heard him beg but Will ignored anything and anyone that wasn't Captain Barbossa.

"You can't – I can," Will called, pointing the gun to his own head. Behind her, Leticia could hear Elizabeth gasping and fighting her own captors. Will, although it wasn't entirely obvious, looked frightened. Jack looked ready to push him off the ship himself.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, eyebrow raised questioningly, utterly clueless to Will's real identity. Leticia prayed that something or someone would come along to stop him from saying it, stop him from ending his life with only the possibility of rescuing Elizabeth.

"He's no one! He's a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice though – eunuch," Jack intervened, running over to stand between Barbossa and Will. Leticia had never been more thankful for the sound of someone's voice before but it was saddening to watch Barbossa retain his stony expression – he didn't believe Jack.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!" Will yelled over Jack and Leticia's eyes filled with terrified tears as Barbossa pushed Jack aside. She didn't want to see her friends die in front of her – why was she so useless!? And why did Jack look devastated? Surely he could talk his own way out of death, she thought bitterly.

"He's a spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to 'aunt us!" a crewmember called frighteningly. Leticia, defeated and hopeless, turned her head to the ground and shook with restrained sobs. She did not hear Will make his demands for herself and Elizabeth to be released freely, nor did she hear the order for the crew to be unharmed. Will was going to die and any fate Barbossa had planned out for Elizabeth and she would not be ignored, no matter what anyone presented to him. They were all going to die and she could not stop it, could not see any way to help.

It was sickness deep in her stomach, the swirling very different to the one Jack ignited in her. Leticia would never see her demeaning family again, never know if Edward and Victoria had children, and would never show them that she was strong. Her life was a series of images bathed in the light from elegant dinners and dull small talk and the only thing she was thankful for was that she had had the taste of freedom before it all ended miserably on an island, dying from starvation.

Elizabeth was gone before Leticia properly registered that she was on a plank, hands tied behind her back and a surprisingly generous one-shot pistol attached to her hip. Pirates were jeering and she was staring into the depths wondering what would be worse – death by starvation or death by sharks tearing her into pieces that would never be put back together again? Only one voice filtered through, Will's pleading fading into the background like everyone else.

"Barbossa, maybe we could negotiate her release, eh?" Jack was asking. Numbly, Leticia moved her head to see what Barbossa would say, although everyone knew the answer already. Maybe a desperate part of her just wanted to hope.

"Seeing as ye want her released so much, I'm gonna say no," Barbossa replied with a devious grin, yellow teeth showing. Leticia, pushing back her fear, broadened her shoulders and stared resolutely at the Captain.

"Any fate I receive now is better than spending another moment in your presence. I thank you for that generosity," she sniped, smirking in the direction of her own crew. Jack caught her attention and he mouthed 'swim' to her, wide eyes giving her encouragement. Leticia bent her head sarcastically to Barbossa before launching herself off the side of the plank and into the crystal depths of the ocean below.

**There you have it. Next up: the island. Right, I won't promise an update soon but hopefully in the next week as I have written all of this. Anyway, thank you again and hopefully see you very soon! Love, Bianca :) x**


	7. Here I Stand

**Chapter Seven – Here I Stand**

**Yes, yes, I'm late, I know. Very sorry!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own Leticia Hanover.**

The sea was cool and, with her hands tied behind her back, Leticia's inability to swim was increased tenfold. She had never been taught to swim, always told that it wasn't important. It was with dark bitterness towards her family that Leticia attempted to kick but only got so far before the lack of air also became an issue. That was when Jack appeared and pulled her towards the beach.

Elizabeth, after making sure Leticia was alright aside from the coughing of water, walked away to explore the island. Leticia, still gasping, blinked rapidly to remove the water from her eyes. Jack was removing the ropes from her hands as she failed to blow her wet hair from sticking to her face. Her clothes were also drenched, though the leather of her vest prevented Jack from getting an eyeful of anything private.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," Jack said mournfully and Leticia felt him shift around her before he landed with a soft thump next to her on the sand. Both stared after the fading black ship, sailing into the horizon and Leticia felt intense sorrow. That ship hadn't represented just her freedom, but Jack's freedom as well. She would lose her life and the chance at sailing the seas, but Jack had lost his pride, joy and livelihood.

"Thank you – for trying to save me," she said both gratefully and sympathetically. She truly was thankful that he'd attempted to negotiate her release.

"You're welcome, love," he replied, still staring after the rapidly disappearing ship. Leticia's head began throbbing once again, a result of the injury she'd received falling down the stairs. And, with the added pressure of almost drowning, her head was spinning quite violently. Jack noticed.

Once again, he shifted but so he was right behind her, legs on either side of her hips and chest supporting her back. His calloused fingers came round and swept all hair from her face before he started rubbing circles in the sides of her head. Moaning softly at the sweet relief his massage brought her, Leticia leant further into Jack's chest and let his fingers continue to help her poor head.

Long moments passed in silence as Leticia was almost lulled into complete unconsciousness and Elizabeth remained away from them. The sand was soft under her limp fingers and the sun was beating down on the two of them from the cloudless sky. Her eyelids slid shut over her blue orbs and she fully relaxed. After several more minutes, Jack's hands slipped from her head and just rested on her shoulders as she continued to remain unmoving.

"Jack . . . Will told me you were using him as leverage," she croaked, eyes fluttering open and squinting in the sudden sunlight. Jack's hands tightened just slightly on her shoulders and she wondered what he would tell her. Would he lie? Would he speak the truth? Would he ignore her completely?

"No, I was not. I had the entire thing worked out and Will was never in any danger. Of course he bloody ruined it and now all we have left is this beach and two bullets for three people."

Leticia couldn't stop her surprise as she sat up slowly and twisted her body around. She could feel the sand sticking to her wet clothes but she didn't care, caught in what Jack had said.

His face revealed a bitterness that could not be acted and Leticia knew that he could not be lying to her. He really had been intending on conning Barbossa out of the _Black Pearl_ and keeping Will from harm the entire time. And Leticia knew, she just knew, that he would not lie about that. She could see it – and that was why she said what she did.

"Jack, if it comes down to it, use my bullet on Elizabeth." Jack's eyes snapped to hers and she silently pleaded with him. He knew just what she was asking of him, knew she was asking that she wanted him to let her be the one to starve to death. With her observational skills, Leticia could see he disagreed.

"With all due respect, love, you couldn't handle the madness. Inclined to stop it meself as I may be, you and that meddlesome girl need those bullets more than I do," he argued and Leticia glared. She did not want Elizabeth to suffer and God damn it, she would not allow that to happen. Jack's hand, previously fallen from her shoulder, reached up and swept across her face and evoked a warmth of flush as a result.

"I don't want her to suffer," she whispered, eyes fighting to stay open as her heart pulsed like a piston against her ribs. Jack stared at her unflinchingly as his fingers continued stroking her right cheek.

"There won't be any need for those, anyway. We'll get off this godforsaken spit of land and I'll kill that thieving belligerent, saving bloody stupid Will in the process," he spat but his eyes never wavered from hers, nor did his hand drop. It slipped around the back of her neck and played with the hair there, sending shudders down her spine that were far from negative. She could feel every inch of her body igniting with a low burn that she wanted to add to, not extinguish.

Leticia's breath was trembling but Jack was as calm as he had been on the deck during the storm that caused her headache. They were extremely close together due to her turning around and she was leaning even closer, seemingly unintentionally. The heat of the sun warred with the heat coming from Jack.

"You were going to get Will killed."

Leticia sighed as Elizabeth arrived, killing any possibility of what had been about to occur. Jack, naturally, turned to defend himself and Leticia wondered off by herself, retracing Elizabeth's steps through the sand and around the island.

XXX

Leticia was not an experienced drinker. She had never had something alcoholic but, once Jack had handed over the bottle of warm rum, she had been unable to resist. It was tempting liquid and, after the first initially revolting gulps, she adjusted. Rum was bitter, burning her throat and making her eyes water before she got too drunk to care about the vile taste.

Upon waking up the morning after, Leticia lay still in the warm sand, attempting to gain awareness of her surroundings. Her memories of the previous night were extremely hazy and she could not figure out why Jack's arms were wrapped around her in an almost loving embrace. Whilst she could not complain about the feelings it evoked in her, the Princess remained confused.

Squinting in the glowing sunlight that made her head ache differently to her bump, Leticia managed to escape Jack's grasp and sit up with a loud groan. Her hand passed over her eyes in an attempt to shield them from the glaring brightness and her nose twitched as an abnormal scent reached it. It was thick, cloying smoke combined with burning alcohol and various crashes accompanied the smell. Leticia turned around so quickly that her stomach churned and gasped at the sight.

Elizabeth had created a vast, rickety structure of barrels and various trees around the barrels. The fire that the Governor's daughter had somehow lit savagely ripped through the wood and leaves that the palm trees provided and made a smoking tower that reached high to the sky. The black smoke travelled Leticia's way and made her eyes water and sting, so she made her way closer as the effects couldn't worsen.

"Decided that I'm worth talking to now?" Elizabeth snapped, throwing another barrel into the flames. Unhelpfully, she did not warn Leticia of the following explosion and it was only the Princess's quick reflexes that prevented her being thrown ten feet away.

"I do not know what you mean," Leticia replied demurely, her self-preservation naturally appearing and making her sound proper, like she had been raised. It was instinctive, brought about by years of practice under her brothers and father.

"You and Jack seemed perfectly content being just with one another last night, as far as I could tell. You weren't very talkative with your lips pressed against his," Elizabeth sniped, still refusing to look at Leticia. She was covered in black spots and only wore her slip, nothing more. Her blonde hair was tangled by the blasts she'd been creating, along with a restless night on the island.

"That is not any of your business." That caught Elizabeth's attention and Leticia automatically stepped backwards as her friend whirled around, rage in her brown eyes. Leticia did not take back what she had said, no regrets about her apparent actions – under the influence of alcohol or not.

"He's a pirate! And you're a Princess! For goodness' sake, he is just using you long enough to get out of this mess and escape a hanging. You are being extremely naive to think that he returns any feelings, and for feeling anything at all for him!" Elizabeth cried and Leticia instantly felt her own rage take precedence.

"Is that so? Just because he is a pirate does not make him a bad man, as you yourself have argued. He has saved your life before! And not everything about Jack is selfishly motivated," she replied, trying desperately to keep her voice calm. Elizabeth's eyes flashed and she disregarded the barrel she'd been about to pick up.

"You're wrong, Leticia. He thinks that he can use your title to get free from his hanging – that is the only reason you have not been abandoned along the way."

"No, that isn't why he's kept me around."

"Don't be so blind, Leticia! He only wants you for-."

"I TOLD HIM ABOUT MY FATHER HATING ME!" Leticia screamed, silencing Elizabeth. Her best friend looked completely horrified and did not move a single muscle for several minutes. "Are you pleased now? Jack cannot be keeping me around for my title, as he knows it holds no power."

Elizabeth continued to look utterly gobsmacked, like her words had been stolen from her throat before she could speak them. Both young women knew the level of importance that particular secret held and Leticia was waiting for Elizabeth to reprimand her for trusting a pirate, for daring to tell Jack the biggest burden she bore. But no reprimand came.

"You really do trust him, don't you?" the blonde whispered and Leticia nodded.

"I more than trust him," she answered, no need to elaborate. Deciding it was best to leave Elizabeth to her work, Leticia twisted in the sand with the intent to walk around the island again. They did not have much time before the Navy would discover their whereabouts, thanks to Elizabeth's construction, and Leticia wanted to relish in her freedom. She was stopped, however, by the sight of a fully conscious Jack standing three feet away from her. It was very clear that he had heard everything she had confessed.

Mortified, Leticia let her feet lead her on their intended journey, Jack's shouting fading as she walked further and further away. Sometime in the night, her boots had been removed and her feet welcomed the soft grains of sand getting caught in her toes, soaking up the heat and tickling sensation. Her eyes raked over the horizon, a stunning demonstration of light as the sun lit up the ocean and sky in vibrant, differing shades of blue.

"Elizabeth's right, ye know." Startled, Leticia jumped and spun around to look at Jack. He stood at the bottom of the sand dune she found herself on but slowly made his way up, his feet also bare. She hoped they would find their boots somewhere on the island.

"To which part of that conversation are you referring?" she asked. Her words were eloquent and proper but her tone was cold and dark, reflecting her distaste of the words. It truly upset her how easily ladylike manners came to her – but it was helped by how simple she found settling into life on the sea.

"You shouldn't be trusting a pirate," he informed her and she raised an eyebrow challengingly. He stood directly in front of her, the sea to her left and the rest of the island on her right. Jack was grinning roguishly and she had to smile in return.

"I don't believe Elizabeth said anything like that," she pointed out, amused as Jack's grin faltered, realising the truth. Elizabeth had said that Leticia was naive to think he returned any feelings for her – which was likely true, despite the kiss in the cabin and their apparent activities under the influence – but she had only mentioned trust at the end, and hadn't disputed Leticia's argument.

"Then she should have. Yer not right in the head for trusting me," he pointed out smoothly, recovering remarkably easy. Leticia shrugged and looked back at the horizon. Surprise flickered across her face and her heart jolted violently in her chest when Jack's arm slipped around her waist and caressed a slip of skin made visible by her shirt, which had ridden up just slightly.

"I'll decide for myself if that's true. Aren't we all a little crazy?" she asked rhetorically, miserably spotting a tiny black dot on the horizon. Their time limit had just been initiated – and it would not be long at all before a little boat came up on the sand and escorted them away from there. Leticia found herself desperate to stay as Jack made an affirmative noise in answer to her question.

Silence took hold, almost like the smoke from down the beach had removed the sunlight and started pressing down upon them. Leticia felt pressured by the ever nearing ship to get all of her feelings out in the open but Elizabeth's words rang like church bells in her head – was she truly being naive to think Jack would never return any feelings she held? In all honesty, she did not know what true affection looked like from anyone other than Will and Elizabeth.

"Love, you're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning so much," Jack said idly, free hand coming up to smooth out the lines on her forehead. Sighing, she let her face relax into a neutral expression and her facial muscles were thankful. "What's bothering you besides yer brother getting closer by the bloody second?" He gestured stiffly to the still approaching ship and Leticia turned her body back to facing his again.

"I don't want to go." Five words that professed her utter terror at the thought of being back under her brother's thumb and Jack needed no more explanation. His hands came up to cup her face and he stared at her resolutely.

"You, Leticia Hanover, are going to be alright. I'll do every little thing I can to make sure we both get out of here and away with the _Pearl_. He cannot hurt you anymore." She sniffled against her will, eyes filling grudgingly with tears. Her throat felt thick, like the same smoke from before had crept into her mouth and filled any gaps. She could not swallow but she managed a few words.

"I regret so much and I'll never get to fix it, because I can't have freedom, Jack. I won't ever see real freedom and I wish I could . . . I wish I could see everything, do everything. I want to stay Jack – I want to stay with you," she breathed brokenly, furious that her family had destroyed her again. Jack shook his head firmly.

"You will have freedom, love. They will not break you – because you're a _pirate_, Princess." Leticia sobbed, tears flowing out of her eyes. He'd said she was a pirate, without deceit in his eyes or darkness in his expression. Captain Jack Sparrow had called her a pirate – and he looked proud to do so. The tears and sobs only proceeded to increase as she saw a small boat making its way towards them, moving away from the larger ship.

"I'll always be a pirate in my heart, always. I will not lose that strength," she said strongly and Jack's glowing eyes only proceeded to grow prouder. His thumbs swept tears from her cheeks and no more fell, resolved to be strong and escape her family like she had always dreamed. She would do whatever it took.

Her eyes connected with Jack's and she felt that addictive, swirling sensation in her stomach, the one that crept up her torso and obliterated the smoke in her throat. The warmth swept through her and it seemed like the sun's intensity increased tenfold when their lips crashed together fiercely. His were hungry as he sought out answers within her and hers were desperate as she clung to the man she was falling in love with. Her arms looped around his neck, clenching on his shoulders tightly as his wrapped around her waist and held her in place, as though she had even considered going anywhere.

They broke apart, breathing heavily and stared at each other for a moment before their eyes flitted to the boat heading their way. It was getting there fast and the people would soon be able to see what they were doing.

"You are so beautifully strong, Princess," Jack whispered before their lips connected again. It was very different to the last one. Their mouths slotted together at the right angle and stayed there firmly. It was not about lust or desperation, but simplicity. Both Jack and Leticia wished to convey their true feelings and the gentle melding of their lips provided the perfect opportunity, with soft, simmering passion instead of brash lust. Both understood the message the other was sending and separated morosely, eyes automatically settling on the small boat. They were within the distance to see the activities on the beach and Leticia miserably looked up at Jack as he looked down.

A message passed between their eyes – chocolate to Caribbean sea, Caribbean sea to chocolate – that they would do everything in their power to make sure their promises were kept. Leticia deserved freedom and Jack wanted to give it to her. Both wished for the benefits their time together could give and both were willing to put every effort into obstacles that came their way. Freedom came at a price Leticia believed she'd already paid.

How wrong she turned out to be.

**There you go. As always, thank you to the favourites/follows/reviews. Still lacking in the review part though. I go on holiday tomorrow – do you want to surprise me with at least three reviews for this chapter by the time I come back next week? Give it a go? Love, Bianca :) x**


End file.
